This invention relates to apparatus and methods for constructing swimming pools, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for constructing cantilevered concrete decking around a swimming pool. As is well known, swimming pools have a virtually unlimited variety of shapes and sizes. This is because pool shapes are customized for the buyer. As a result, one of the items which significantly adds to the cost of a pool are the forms that are required to build decking around the pool. In the prior art, these forms were also custom made in accordance with the shape of the pool. Typically, the forms were made of wood. The wood was cut and nailed in place as a single integrated form extending around the inside of the pool. Then, after the decking was poured, the form was simply dismantled and thrown away as scrap material. This resulted in substantial waste which added to the cost of the pool.
Therefore, it is one object of the invention to provide a standard reusable form for constructing cantilevered decking on pools of any shape.
Another object of the invention, is to provide an improved method for constructing cantilevered decking around swimming pools of any shape.